Kevin Tran's Vacation A Supernatural Fan-Fiction
by MidoriRyu14
Summary: Remember when Kevin was gone for a little bit and he was cooped up in a hotel or motel to try and relax and take a break from tablet duties. This is his tale.
1. Chapter 1

Location-Lebanon, Kansas

A girl about 5'1" walked into a small motel with a few boxes of towels and soap bars. She set them on the counter and took a moment to catch her breathe. It was around eight in the evening and she looked up.

"Hey old man! I brought the extra towels and soap!" The girl exclaimed.

She brushed her short brown hair behind her ear as the 60 year old man got up with a clipboard and a grin. "I told you to stop calling me that Al", the man said. She gave a playful glare to the man.

"And I told you to stop calling me "AL" Uncle Tommy…" She proclaimed with sass dripping off every word. He gave a hearty laugh and smiled. "Fine fine ALice…". They both shot each other dirty looks and then smiled.

"So the rooms that we need filled are 14, 20, and 25 through 30. Apparently the hockey kids stole our towels and soap and since it's too much of a hassle to try and charge them. So can you step to it right now. We're pretty slow so no need to rush." Tommy read down from the clipboard. She nodded and grabbed a small plastic cart and started loading up the needed supplies. Alice placed a small handgun into her jacket and made her way to the door.

"I hope we don't get anyone else tonight, i'd love not to do someone's paperwork."

"Hey! Don't wish that. Those late night owls pay for the meals in your stomach"

She waved off and nodded to him and walked out. Tommy organized behind the desk and started balancing the numbers.

Around 8:30pm a car pulled up and parked in the front. The headlights flooded in through the windows and Tommy squinted to try and not be blinded by these lights. The engine was cut and the lights dimmed down. He looked up and saw two figures walking out of the car and coming towards the door and grinned lightly. They entered through the door. The bell jingled from the door opening. They walked up to the counter and looked up at Tommy.

"Well evening there gentlemen, how can i help you today?" He said with a stereotypical happy salesman tone.

One of the gentlemen looked up and nodded and gave the slightest grin, " Hi, I need a room for this mess of a kid here for about two weeks.". The man looked like a mix of a biker and a lumber jack had raised a cowboy. He had dark dirty blonde and a gruff look. The man wore a black beaten up leather jacket and underneath it was a black and grey colored plaid shirt. The man looked so plain and roughed up that even his shirt was a plain black shirt with denim that has seen better days. Tommy could tell that some girls may fall for him in a heartbeat.

"Let me see what rooms we have available for that period of time….." Tommy said while pulling out a book. He licked his thumb and pointer finger and started going through the logs. He looked up and saw the other man with him. Rather than a man he looked like a kid. He was oriental for sure; short black hair and tanned skin. He dressed a little nicer than the gruff man. He wore a red button up shirt and a jacket. The sleeves were rolled up and he had a dark orange tshirt on underneath. His jeans were nice but he held his duffle bag like his life depended on it. His eyes shifted around every once in awhile. Tommy looked up and stared at both of them. He had found a room for the kid but he had a concern about this late night customer.

"Look… I could care less about your past but this kid looks like he's been tweaking on some heavy drugs and this is a family business I run here and I'll be damn-"

"I understand your concern but don't worry. Slugger here ain't no doped up hippie. He's just had a hard time and small vacation is just what he needs."

Tommy nodded and still looked at the kid. He wrote down the information for the room and handed it to the gruff man, "Please sign and fill out any information and I can take any form of payment"

The gruff man grabbed the pen and started filling out the paperwork and handed Tommy a dark blue plastic card. He ran it and it went through.

"I'll call Al to show you to your room since it's late at night and I don't want tweek getting hurt".

Tommy picked up the phone and called Alice to the desk so she could show the guest to his room.

"I wonder what All looks like. 40 year old guy with a mean attitude and a beard and a playboy in his back pocket" the gruff man joked around.

There was a jingle through the door and Alice walked through with an empty cart and looked up at the two gentlemen, "Your friend ok? It looks like he got into bad meth or something"

"All, I need you to show these gentlemen to their room please."

"Yeah yeah, come on you two, let me show you to your room."

Tommy handed her the keys, "Room ten, it's the best room for kids who have too much on their mind"

The two gentlemen followed Alice out the door and down the sides walking past several doors. The gruff man looked at her, "So… uuhh… You're name is Al?". Alice stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"No, my name is Alice. That old man is my Uncle Thomas, Tommy for short. He has an obsession of calling me All because everyone assumes i'm some old creepy guy with a beard a porno mag in his back pocket."

The gentlemen looked at eachother puzzled then back at her. She raised a single eyebrow and shrugged.

"ANYWAY… You know my name is not Al but Alice. What's you and druggies name?"

The gruff man looked at her, "My name is Dean and this is Kevin. He's not a druggie"

"Could've fooled me."

They continue walking down and stop at a light blue door. It's been scratched up and there's a rusted gold number ten on the door. The handle was also a rusted gold. A very typical looking motel looking door. Alice unlocked the door for them and walked inside and showed them the way.

"Home sweet home here boys." Alice said as she turned on the light.

The decor very retro. The sheets were a all different shades of brown and orange with a floral pattern. The wall was a dark brown and there was a wall full of poles that were painted black with a half wall underneath. The wall separated the eating area/ couch area with a cheap tv sitting across from it. Dean and Kevin looked at each other.

"Well, at least your outfit matches the room" Dean said in a chipper tone

Kevin walked over to the bed and put his bag down and then laid on it, "I could care less. All i want is sleep."

Alice and Dean looked at each other. There was a moment of silence before Alice piped up, "Well…. breakfast is at eight, room service, pay per view and just call the front desk if you need anything…"

There was another moment of silence.

"I think he's out like a light… Better give him a wake up call tomorrow to tell him" Dean said as he closed the door to let Kevin sleep.

Alice locked the door for Kevin and then handed Dean the keys, "He also needs these tomorrow. I'm guessing you're staying here in another room?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, i got somewhere else to be. Just check on him, make sure he's, you know, breathing"

"Yeah, I don't want another dead body in this room"

Dean looked at her in question. Alice smiled, " Damn , can't take a damn joke? Thought you'd laugh"

Dean smiled lightly and walked with Alice back to the front.

While Kevin slept away his exhaustion and Tommy kept organizing the papers behind the desk. Alice and Dean looked at the Impala with glee. There was a figure standing across the street in the shadows. Watching the motel, waiting for their moment.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun came peaking in through the cheap plastic blinds just as the alarm started sounding. The alarm was a radio so the song, "Heat of the moment" by Asia played to wake up Alice. She groaned and blindly searched for her glasses but instead knocked down the alarm clock onto the carpeted floor. Alice gave another tired groan and put on her square black framed clock wasn't going to be put onto the nightstand again til she had to sleep again. She looked around the dull colored room. It was filled with minimal posters of celebrities and animals. There was a beaten up wooden dresser, a desk with paperwork on it. Getting up was the hard part. The harder part was moving around at six in the morning. Alice dressed in jeans, a long sleeved light grey shirt and tied a black hoodie around her waist. She walked over to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

"I seriously hate waking up this early in the morning I mean, the old man is already having me work and all I have is my high school diploma." Alice mumbled to herself as she took of her glasses and put in her contacts. She blinked a few times and smoothed down her hair.

There was a "gentle" knock on her door which followed by a familiar voice.

"HEY ALICE AIN'T YOU DONE GETTING READY!? IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

Alice poked her head outside the bathroom gave the door a smug look, "YEAH YEAH I HEAR YA YOU OLD MAN! DON'T HAVE A COW NOW!" Alice yelled back.

She put on her black plaid skater shoes and walked outside to see him. They both looked at eachother and yawned.

"Morning there Al"

"Morning Old man"

They both gave a smile and then Tommy ruffled the hair on top of her hair, "Come on kiddo, we need to prep the breakfast area and do wake up calls for our business guests."

Alice nodded and re-smoothed her hair down. They both walked into the eating area and started turning on the waffle makers, setting out the muffins and fruit. Restocking the juices and milk was more of a heavy lifting task that Tommy mostly did. Alice did the rest of setting things out. She walked over to the desk and pulled out a small black book labeled, "Early Calls", and went down the list and dialed each number quickly. The time was around 7:30am.

"Good Morning, this is Alice calling you for your wake up call. Breakfast is ready at eight." She said with a cheerful tone.

Most of the time the guests were always groggy and barely coherent. She was used to hearing the moans and groans which somehow made up to saying, yes thank you. Alice almost put away the book until she remembered about room ten. She looked up the number and waited for an answer. It rang about three times and she felt fine. Then the rings kept going and then after every ring she felt more nervous and her stomach dropped hard. Alice hung up the phone quickly and grabbed the master keys and bolt out the door. Tommy looked over and saw her dash out.

"Where's the fire?" Tommy said to himself as he was straightening the chairs.

Alice ran down the stretch in a panic and hoping the druggie didn't O.D in the room. She stopped in front of room ten and knocked fiercely on the door, "Hello? Sir? Are you awake?" saying with panic and concern.

There was no answer at the door.

Alice frantically searched for her keys and unlocked the door and rushed in. The room was silent and the bed was slightly messy. She shut the door behind her so no one else could walk in.

"At Least… he slept there…" She said while looking around for any signs of life.

She first checked the tv area then inside the closet. There wasn't anything for sure. Just in case she checked under the bed to make sure he wasn't there. Alice got onto her hands and knees and lifted up the cover and sheets to take a peek. Suddenly there was a flush of the toilet and the sound of feet walking out. The creak of the door opened and Alice looked up quickly and saw the druggie standing there shirtless and in jeans and a small towel around his neck. He definitely just got out of the shower. Alice stood up quickly and was completely red in the face. He looked at her and she at him. They both screamed at shock. Kevin tried finding something to cover himself with in a hurry. Alice covered her eyes and tried running but ran into the closed door. A big slam was made. Her whole body took a hit. She put down her hands and shook her head. Kevin looked over at her, "...uh… you oka-?" he said with concern

"Excuse me!" She interrupted. Alice opened the door and ran out with her body NOW in pain and her face still red. She ran back to the front and ran into the employee bathroom. Tommy raised an eyebrow and walked over to the knock and gave it a few knocks.

"Hey Alice… you okay in there?" He asked puzzled.

Alice jumped and turned on the water to splash her face cool. "Yeah! I'm fine! Just.. uh… Just going through.. girl stuff! You wouldn't understand!" She exclaimed as she made up an excuse on the fly.

Tommy groaned and turned his back, "Ok… but don't take too long. We still have guests here ya know"

Alice took a few deep breaths and walked back out to the front. She just decided to run the desk while her uncle took care of a few plumbing and other maintenance issues. Thirty minutes past and Alice yawned and looked underneath to see if she left her book under the counter. The door rang and a small jingle sounded. She heard it and lifted up her head to fast and smacked her head.

"Hi… Sorry… Um… Hi, how can I-Oh my gosh!"

Kevin smiled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Hi… Um.. I was wondering if I could have the keys to my room. I forgot to get them last night and uh…". His was also lightly red after this morning's incident.

Alice scrambled and handed them to him. She felt as if she wanted to roll up in a ball and die under the counter as soon as she could.

"Right! Um, so…. if you want pay per view you'll need to call the desk and we have room service and currently we're having bare chest right now-I mean-er-chest! AH! BREAKFAST!"

Alice was completely red and frazzled and kept seeing Kevin only with his shirt off. The water dripping from his hair onto his freshly dried body and ran down his slightly chiseled abs. Kevin waved his hand in front of Alice's face. She was lost in her thoughts.

"uh…. Al?..." Kevin questioned.

Alice snapped out of it and looked around, "huh!? Wha? Yes Tweek?". Kevin sighed and looked at her. Alice stood at attention and looked at him.

"My name is Kevin. Not druggie. Not tweek. Not doped up hippie. It's Kevin. KE-VIN." He explained thoroughly.

Alice nodded and put her hand her hips, "And my name isn't AL! It's Alice."

"Good now that've got covered…"

Alice smiled lightly, "Well… there's still food out there… The waffles are pretty good. My uncle uses a family secret recipe for the batter."

"Thanks. I'll definitely try that out" Kevin said with a small yawn.

He turned towards the eating area and started walking towards it. Alice smiled more as he started to walk away, "Have a good morning! Enjoy your breakfast". She said with a small wave.

It was around noon and everything was quiet. Kevin had gone back to his room and ordered a few adult movies from pay per view. Alice sighed and wrote them down.

"Typical boy… Going to spend about a few hours beating off to girls he'll never have a chance with" Alice mumbled.

Suddenly there was the familiar sound of the jingle coming from the door. Alice perked up and gave a warm smile.

"Hello, how may i help you today?" she said with a gleeful tone.

A woman with ruby red lip stick, long curly red hair and a tight black dress walked up to the counter. She looked very mysterious and could seduce any man with the flick of a finger. Her lips curled as she opened her mouth.

"I'd like a room. I have someone i'm meeting here and they'll be here in a few days."

"No problem, i'll set you up in a room for two?" Alice asked

"No, that won't be necessary. Just one is fine"

"Yes, right away." Alice said as she filled out the information for the room, "If I could have you fill out your information and we accept-" Alice explained.

The woman's hand moved in front of Alice's face and she took the keys for her room. Her heels clicked away. Alice was in a daze.

"Thanks kid. I'll see you around" She said in a smooth voice.

Alice blinked a few times and shook her head, "What just happened?" She looked down and saw filled out paperwork and missing key, "I guess there was a guest… Oh well…"

Alice smelled something odd and grabbed some air freshener spray and sprayed around the front. The air wasn't the nice pine smell she was used to. It smelled like rotten eggs. Little did she know that Kevin wasn't alone… Not anymore at least.


End file.
